The Legend of Zelda: Golden Moon
by XionRoxas1314
Summary: It all started when little OoT Link and Zelda decided to visit the Kokiri Village...ZeLink and Saria/Mido. If you want me to update, plz review! Thanx! Discontinued.
1. The Trip to Kokiri Village

The Legend of Zelda: Golden Moon

Chapter 1 – The Trip to Kokiri Village

Princess Zelda stared longingly into the window of the garden. Getting a bit sore on her feet, she decided to take a seat on the marble steps. Her eyes lit up when she saw Link walk into the garden. She quickly rose to her feet.

"Hi, Zelda," Link greeted. "You look nice." The young boy was right. Instead of wearing her royal sock hat and baggy dress, the princess was clothed in a simple brown dress and her wavy blonde hair was pulled back from her face.

Zelda blushed. "Thank you." She looked down at the ground uncomfortably for a moment before realizing they shouldn't waste too much time. She looked back up at Link and asked, "So…are you ready?"

"Yup," Link replied. Just then Navi flew in the garden, looking outraged.

"Link!" the crabby fairy exclaimed. "You said you'd wait for me! Why didn't you?"

"I thought you were with me when I left the ammo shop!" Link replied.

"No! The stupid shop owner thought I was a trick bomb and tried to sell me to an old geezer with a crooked smile!" Navi retorted.

"Okay, I'm sorry!" Link apologized, wiping the sweat off his brow. "I won't leave you behind again!"

"Okay." Navi flew and rejoined Link. "So we're gonna go now, right?"

"No, we have to wait for Impa first," Zelda answered.

"Okay," Link said, seating himself down on the steps. "This might be a while."

Zelda took a seat next to him while Navi hovered above.

Link started to rub the back of his neck nervously. "Yeah, Zelda, sorry about yesterday when Navi pushed me into you."

Zelda smiled fondly. "That's okay."

Navi started hovering faster. "Hello! You're acting like I'm not here!"

"Oh, sorry, Navi," Zelda said.

Impa presently walked in, treading over the wet grass in her boots. "Are you ready to go, Princess?" she inquired. Link and Zelda had planned to visit Kokiri Village (and of course Navi and Zelda's bodyguard had to tag along) but on the way stop at Lon Lon Ranch for some fresh, cold milk.

Zelda stood up. "Yes, we're ready," she replied.

After the four of them had left the garden, they retrieved their horses from the stables. Zelda wanted to ride behind Link on Epona, so Impa rode alone on her own horse and led the way. Navi flew behind Link's horse, keeping a close eye on the princess. The trip across Hyrule Field was very relaxing in the warm morning breeze.

"So, Link, what are the people in Kokiri Village like?" Zelda asked the young hero.

"Most of them are nice," Link replied, clutching Epona's reins. "Except for Mido. He always picks on me 'cause I'm not a Kokiri."

"Oh, that's mean," Zelda remarked, downcast. Then she perked up. "But I bet it's really fun in the village during the summer!"

"Yeah," Link replied, nodding. "The watermelons are in season and the Deku-drops are in bloom. But best of all, the fireflies come out in the evening and light up the sky!"

Zelda wrapped her arms around Link's body and squeezed him tightly. "Sounds really fun! I can't wait!" she said enthusiastically, closing her eyes. Navi suddenly grew tense.

Link was caught off guard by Zelda's actions and fell straight off Epona and onto the soft grass. Epona halted.

Zelda giggled. "Link, are you alright?" she asked, trying not to burst out laughing. She hopped off the horse and came to Link's side. At that moment, Navi flew over to Link.

"Hwaa," Link muttered, dazed.

"Heehee, Link, you're so cute," the princess giggled. She bent over and kissed Link's cheek.

That woke Link up. His face turned extremely red and sweat began to pour down his forehead. To avoid further embarrassment, he flew onto Epona's back. He tugged the horse's reins with immense pressure, causing Epona to gallop away at top speed. However, the boy's face became even redder when he realized he had left Zelda behind. He quickly backed up, allowing the princess to mount the horse.

After Zelda was safely on the horses' back, Link said, "Yeah, sorry about that."

Zelda laughed. "I don't mind! It was funny!"

Navi, who had been completely ignored by Link, growled. She flew up to the boy and said, "Um, I think I'll go tell everyone in the Kokiri Village that the princess will be coming (and to throw eggs at her)."

"Okay, if you want to," Link replied.

Without another word, offended Navi fluttered away.

Impa stopped her horse and looked over her shoulder. "We're here, Princess," she said.

The three dismounted the horses and approached the ranch. Once inside, Malon and Talon greeted them.

"Welcome to Lon Lon Ranch," Talon greeted with a bow.

"Much obliged," Impa said. Then she turned to Zelda. "I'll go speak with Mr. Talon while you kids have fun."

"Okay!" Zelda agreed enthusiastically.

Malon turned to Link. "Do you and Princess Zelda want to see Epona's sister?" she asked eagerly.

"Sure!" Link replied. "C'mon, Zelda!" He grabbed the princess' hand and followed Malon to the pasture.

"This is Epona's sister," Malon announced, pointing to a white horse. "Her name is Mink."

Link scratched his head. "That's a strange name for a horse," he remarked, oblivious to the name's meaning.

Zelda frowned. "Well…why don't you show us how well she rides?" the princess suggested.

"Actually, I was hoping Link would try her out," Malon said.

Link was excited. "Could I?"

Malon smiled with pride. "Of course," she answered with a toss of her hair.

While Link eagerly mounted the horse, Zelda and Malon took a seat on the fence surrounding the field.

"So how long have you known Link?" Malon asked Zelda as they viewed Link's horse-back riding debut.

"Not too long," Zelda answered. "But we're best friends."

Malon's eyes clouded over. "Oh, I see." Then she thought, _"Maybe what Navi told me yesterday was true."_

"How long have _you_ known Link?" the princess questioned.

Malon shrugged. "Not long either."

Zelda nodded. Just then she witnessed Link being bucked off Mink. "Link!" she cried in horror as the boy landed face-first in the dusty dirt. She abandoned her post on the fence and ran up to Link. "Link, are you alright?" she asked, helping the boy to his feet.

Link shook the dirt off his face. "I'm fine. I don't think that horse likes me."

"Probably 'cause of its stupid name," Zelda muttered.

"Huh?" Link asked.

"Oh, nothing," she replied.

Malon came up to the two before they could do anything she disapproved of. "Well, do you wanna have some milk?"

"That would be nice," Zelda replied.

The three of them went into the farm house and joined Impa around the table.

As they waited on Talon for the milk, Malon asked Link, "So, uh, Link, where's Navi?"

"Oh, she went ahead to the Kokiri Village for some reason. That's where we're heading," the boy replied.

Talon exited the kitchen with five jugs of milk. He distributed one to each of them and saved the last for himself. Then he took a seat at the table next to his daughter.

"So, princess," Impa began, taking a sip of her milk. "How long are we staying in the Kokiri Village?"

Zelda looked over at Link. "How long, Link?" she asked the milk-chugging boy.

Link wiped off the milk from his upper lip. "I guess a day if you want. You can stay in my house and Impa can stay in her tent outside, guarding my house." Impa raised her eyebrow, causing Link to sink in his chair. "She…can…have my bed and I'll sleep on the floor…as far away as possible, I assure you!"

"Alright," Impa finally agreed.

Link wiped the sweat off his brow in relief.

Malon strived to change the subject, but she couldn't think of anything to say. So she just sat there drinking her milk and looking innocent. But inside her little Malon head, she was scheming plans to burry Zelda alive.

After everybody had licked their mugs bone-dry, Impa said, "Well, we better get going, it's almost lunch."

Talon stood up. "I would offer you lunch here but we only have enough food for two people."

"That's perfectly alright, we'll get lunch somewhere," Impa told him.

As they were saying their goodbyes at the gate, Malon came up to Link.

"I had a fun time," the red-head told him shyly.

"I had fun, too," Link replied, oblivious to the fact that Malon was hitting on him.

"Well, I'll see you," she told the boy. Then she readied herself to kiss Link's cheek.

Zelda saw this coming. As soon as Malon leaned closer to Link, Zelda grabbed the boy's arm and jerked him out of the way.

"Hey!" Malon glared at Zelda. The princess just returned the glare.

"Let's go, Link," Zelda said. She grabbed the innocent boy's arms and walked away with him.

"Stupid princess thinks she can get anything she wants," Malon muttered.

**Author's note: Just for a disclaimer, I don't own The Legend of Zelda. My mind doesn't work that brilliantly. Anyways, hello! I wrote this story a while ago (that's why it's not too well written, but if you hang in with me, I assure you, it will get better) in a notebook and just started to get around to copying it down on my computey. I'm gonna copy down all from my note book, and then I'll see how popular it is and decide if I should continue or not. So please review if you like so far! Cheers!**


	2. The Golden Moon Myth

Chapter 2- The Golden Moon Myth

It was about noon when Impa, Zelda, and Link arrived at the Kokiri Village.

As they walked across the footbridge leading to the village, Saria came up.

"I'll go set up my tent," Impa told Link and Zelda. Then she walked past Saria into the village.

"Hi, Link! It's a pleasure to meet you, princess," Saria greeted, bowing.

"Just please treat me like a normal kid," Zelda requested.

"Okay," the green-haired Kokiri agreed.

"Hi, Saria! Have you seen Navi?" Link inquired.

"Oh, yes, Navi is waiting for you at your house," Saria replied. "So, Link, do you have a crush on the princess?"

Link jumped up. "Wha-wha-what?" His face was terribly red and he was sweating up a storm.

"Oh, don't play coy," Saria scolded, smiling mischievously. "I know there's something between you two!"

"W-why would you think that?" Link asked nervously.

"Well, first of all, you two are holding hands right now," the green-haired Kokiri answered simply, pointing at their hands.

Zelda and Link quickly let go of each other's hands.

"And," the Kokiri continued, "Navi told me you two were kissing!"

"Hey, no!" Link protested. "That was an accident! Navi pushed me into Zelda and it was like when Mira tripped over the crowbar!"

"Who?" Zelda and Saria asked in unison.

"I-I have no clue!" Link admitted.

"Anyways, I can tell that you two are special friends," Saria concluded. Then she walked into the village.

Link stared at Zelda nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "Um…I…"

"Forget about it," Zelda shrugged, smiling. "Let's go meet your friends."

As the two entered the village, they were surrounded by Kokiri.

"Wow, it's the princess," marveled one girl.

"She's probably here to arrest Mido," laughed another.

"She's beautiful," said a geeky-looking boy.

"I want her!" another boy announced.

"I'm going to ask her out!" a confident boy declared. "I'll be the prince of Hyrule!"

All the Kokiri boys started murmuring about which one of them would win Zelda's heart.

"Zelda's mine!" Link shouted over the crowd, stepping in front of the princess. Every eye was suddenly on him. Realizing he had announced that to the world, he stepped back, humiliated.

"I knew it!" Saria exclaimed with satisfaction.

The crowd of boys started to dissipate, mumbling things like, "No fair," "Link's a loser," and "I'm cooler than him."

Mido walked up to Link and scoffed. "Creepy boy's fallen in love," he teased. "Well, it's just as well. Kokiri girls are too good for you!" Then he turned to Zelda. "You shouldn't let a hideously stupid boy like him love you," he told the princess.

"I am not stupid!" Link exclaimed, rolling up his sleeves.

"Yeah you are!" Mido retorted. "You're just pretending to love the princess so you can hurt her!"

Link jumped on top of Mido and tried to hit him. "You take that back! Zelda is my bestest best friend! I would never hurt her!" the boy shouted. Zelda blushed.

"'Cause you're a sap!" Mido exclaimed. He then punched Link's nose and walked away.

"Ow," Link moaned, holding his nose. He arose from the ground nervously, remembering that Zelda was there.

"You shouldn't let him treat you like that!" Zelda told the boy. "Is your nose alright?"

Link removed his hand from his nose. "Yeah, it's fine."

"That's good," the princess said. "And Mido's wrong. You aren't hideous or stupid. You're my Linky friend."

Link laughed. "Thanks." He then led the princess over to his tree house where they found Navi. "Hi, Navi, we missed you at Lon Lon Ranch," Link told the fairy.

"Well, I had a few things to take care of," Navi told the boy.

Impa walked up to them then and asked the princess, "The Kokiris have prepared a special lunch for us. Do you want to attend?"

"Of course," Zelda replied. Then she turned to Link. "Your village is beautiful," she commented. "Will you attend the lunch with me?"

Link smiled. "Of course I will, Zelda!"

"I will too, Link!" Navi exclaimed. "And I'll make sure Mido doesn't beat you up!"

As if Navi wasn't even there, Link said, gazing into Zelda's eyes, "If Mido is mean, that's okay, because I'll still have fun because I'll be with you." He then stood on his tippy-toes ('cause he and Zelda are the same height) and kissed Zelda's forehead.

Zelda blushed. "Im-Impa's motioning for us to go to that house over there," she told Link, trying to forget her embarrassment.

"Okay," Link replied. "After lunch do you wanna explore the Lost Woods? That place is so much fun now that there are no more monsters living there."

"That sounds like fun!" Zelda answered enthusiastically.

"And I'll be your navigator," Navi added.

As if the two Hylians didn't even hear the fairy, they walked away toward the house where the lunch was being held.

Navi growled. "Stupid princess!"

As all the Kokiris were heading to the lunch, Mido spotted Saria.

"Hey, Saria," Mido greeted with charm. Before Saria could reply, he continued. "Now that that dumb Hylian has found someone that will grow up with him, why don't we be friends?" He waggled his eyebrows playfully.

Saria just stood there, staring at him. "You are unbelievable!" she exclaimed angrily.

Mido raised the angry girl's chin with his hand and gazed into her eyes. "I know."

Saria backed away. "You just…just leave me alone for a while!" She took off running as fast as she could.

As Mido viewed this, his friend came up behind him. "You're a real ladies' man, dude," he complimented.

Mido smiled evilly, staring at the fleeing girl. "She wants me," he said.

Luscious smells danced inside the quaint little Kokiri house. In the center of the one-room house was a wooden table, decorated with Deku-drops bouquets and colorful fairy dust. Scattered around the middle of the table were wooden pots full of oven hot stews and home-grown vegetables. After everyone was seated, the Kokiri elder started to serve them.

"Actually," the elder began, "This is the summer harvest festival. But since we haven't had one in a while, rumors spread that it was just for the princess."

"Mr. elder, I've got a question," little Princess Zelda said.

"Yes?" the elder asked, curious.

"Why haven't you had a summer harvest festival in a while?" the princess asked.

"Well, you see," he began. "The fireflies haven't been spotted in almost seven years. But when we got word that there would be fireflies this year, we decided to hold the festival. You see, the tradition of this holiday is to get up early and harvest the summer crops we grow. Then we prepare some of them for lunch. Then, at supper, we have all kinds of delicious foods and desserts. After we've eaten and danced, we watch the fireflies come out."

"That sounds really fun," Zelda said, smiling.

"And," Saria added. "The tradition is to take your special someone to see the fireflies with you." She winked at Link and Zelda.

"Yeah," Navi began, fluttering to the middle of the table. "That's why Link is taking me!"

Link jumped up in his chair. "Huh? I don't remember saying that." He scratched his head vigorously.

"Of course you're taking me! You take me everywhere! And besides, you can kiss me under the Golden Moon!" Navi replied confidently.

"Where? You don't have a face!" Link retorted, getting angry.

Navi sniffed. "You…you're mean!" she yelled. Then she flew out crying.

"You just lost your only fairy," Mido said, smirking. "You're such a bum!"

"Link is NOT a bum!" Zelda exclaimed defensively.

Saria stood up, clapping. "Great job, Zelda! Stand up for your Linkypoo!"

All eyes were on Link and Zelda now. That is, until the elder spoke.

"Golden Moon, did she say?" he asked, wide-eyed. "That just might be the legendary Golden Moon that comes when something magnificent is going to happen!" The elder threw his spoon in excitement.

"Magnificent?" asked one fairy. "One what magnificent thing could possibly happen?"

Saria smiled and winked. "Like the engagement of a certain hero and princess!"

"Saria!" Link whined. "Stop!"

Saria shrugged. "Whatever."


	3. Friend or Foe?

Chapter 3 – Friend of Foe?

Soon after everyone had eaten lunch, Link and Zelda decided to explore the Lost Woods.

The two walked hand-in-hand as they entered the woods. Link had brought an apple as a snack and was munching on it.

"I wonder is the Golden Moon will really come," Zelda spoke, her mind over-flowing with thoughts.

"Why?" Link asked, chewing. "Have you heard of it?"

Zelda sighed. "Legend tells that it has something to do with the Triforce of Wisdom. I guess Navi somehow saw it coming."

"What does it mean?" Link inquired, spitting out an apple seed.

"Like the elder said. Something magnificent. We will only know when it gets here. If it does," Zelda replied.

"Sounds exciting," the boy commented. "Better than a bunch of dumb old fireflies."

As they stepped under an arch of birch, music filled the woods.

Link's face lit up. "Skull Kid!" Seeing Zelda's confusion, he tightened his grasp on her hand. "C'mon!"

The boy led the princess to a clearing in the woods. In the middle of the clearing, on a tall tree stump, was Skull Kid, playing his flute. "That's Skull Kid," Link told Zelda.

Skull kid halted his playing, staring at the princess.

"Skull Kid, this is my very good friend, Zelda," Link told the impish looking creature.

Skull Kid hopped down from his pedestal. After staring at Zelda face-to-face, he finally spoke. "You sure got a pretty one."

Zelda giggled.

Link looked up at the hidden sky, rosy cheeked and dazed. "She's not pretty she's beautiful…" Zelda turned to face the boy, smiling sweetly at him. Surprised that he actually said that out loud, Link let out a 'hwaa'. "Um, I mean…"

"Thanks," Zelda said quietly, looking at the ground.

The awkward moment was interrupted by Skull Kid's flute. He started dancing to the lively tune he was playing.

"I think he wants us to dance with him," Zelda said, humored.

Link took out his ocarina and threw it to Zelda. "Here! Play along!"

Zelda caught the ocarina and began playing the Skull Kid's tune.

All three of them remained there for the rest of the hour, dancing.

Back in the village, Mido was sitting in a secluded area, alone with his thoughts. His daydreams were interrupted, however, when his friend came up.

"Hey, dude," his friend greeted. "What are you doing? Everyone is setting up glowflowers for when the fireflies come out. Saria's ordering everyone around."

"That's nice," Mido said, dazed. Then he looked down at the leatherback journal in his lap. "I'm writing a song…about Saria."

"Oh, cool!" the boy exclaimed. "Can I hear it?"

Mido cleared his throat. Then he broke out into song:

_Oh, Saria!_

_Laughing at people! Laughing at Liiiiiiink!_

_Oh, Saria!_

_Laughing at people!_

_Laughing at me_

_Oh, Saria!_

_Wish I would told you_

_Hold you clooose!_

_If only I could be with you forever!_

_My dear sweet Sariaaaaaaaa!_

Mido's friend clapped. "Great song! You should serenade her when the fireflies come out!"

Mido looked nervous. "Yeah, I should."

After Link, Skull Kid, and Zelda had grown tired of dancing, they took a break. All lay on the soft grass and gazed at the sky.

"It's not even getting dark yet," Link said, disappointed.

Zelda turned her head to look at the boy. "Don't worry. The fireflies will come," she assured him.

Just then, Link got an idea. "Zelda! You entertain Skull Kid! I'll be right back!"

As the boy got to his feet, Zelda called out, "Be careful!"

"I will!" Link reassured her as he disappeared into the thick woods.

Navi fluttered around the village, full of anger. "Link is so mean!" she exclaimed to herself. "He used to only care about me! Until that stupid princess came along! I knew she was trouble the first time I saw her in castle town!"

Sailia, one of the Kokiri girls' fairies, flew up to Navi. "What's up?" she asked.

Navi sighed. "Link abandoned me," she replied, downcast.

"Cheer up, Navi," Sailia comforted. "He probably went to the Lost Woods to think up an apology."

Navi brightened up. "You really think so?" she asked, hopeful.

"Yeah!" Sailia replied. "You should look for him!"

"I think I will!" the fairy decided. "Thanks for the help!"

"No problem!" Sailia replied.

It took a while for Navi to find Link in the Lost Woods, but she eventually spotted him in a patch of Deku drops, picking flowers.

"Aw, how cute, he's going to apologize to me with flowers!" Navi thought. "Well, I'd better act surprised." She then fluttered around Link.

"Oh, hi, Navi!" Link greeted, looking up. "Look, I'm sorry for offending you earlier; I thought you knew that I want to watch the fireflies with Zelda."

"Oh," Navi said, losing her enthusiasm. "Who are those for?" She pointed one wing at the bouquet of Deku drops in Link's hands.

"Oh, those are for Zelda," Link replied. "I plan to give them to her when we watch the fireflies together."

Navi's "face" dropped even more. "Oh. You love her, don't you?"

Link scratched his head. "I don't think so. She's my best friend and all but…gee, Navi, I'm only an innocent little boy! Stop asking such personal questions!"

"So I still might have a chance!" Navi thought, hopeful. "Link, the Kokiri are setting up for the festival now. Do you want to help?" she asked aloud.

"Sure! Sounds like fun!" Link replied. He placed the bouquet of flowers in his pouch. "I'll go get Zelda. You coming?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Navi replied dryly.

When the two got to where Link had left Zelda, they were horrified at what they saw. Zelda was lying in the dirt, pale-faced and bleeding. But Skull Kid was nowhere to be found.

"Zelda!" Link exclaimed in horror as he ran to the girl. Navi flew behind the boy, completely perplexed. "Zelda, are you okay?"

The young princess moaned weakly.

"Hold on, Zelda!" the boy cried. "I know what to do!" Then he turned to Navi and cried out pitifully, "Navi, what do I do?!"

Navi turned away. "Uh, now you need me," she said. "When your best friend is in trouble."

"Navi!" Link whined. "There's no time for arguing! Zelda might die!"

Navi looked guilty. "Okay, let me check her out." The little fairy flew over to the injured princess and examined her. "Her lip is bleeding," she reported. "And she's bruised. Looks like someone was hitting her and punched her in the mouth. And her dress is torn and hair is messy."

"Thanks, Navi," Link said, kneeling in front of Zelda. "What do I do?"

"Well, first you need two medicines," Navi answered. "One to kill the pain and one to heal her lip."

"Okay, where do I get them? He inquired, stroking Zelda's cheek gently. Then he softly whispered into her ear, "Don't worry. You're going to be fine."

Ignoring Link's tenderness to Zelda, Navi answer, "The pain killer is found in the pollen of a Deku drop."

Link quickly took out one flower from his bouquet and tore off the anther.

"Put that in her mouth," Navi instructed.

Zelda weakly opened her mouth for Link to put the pollen in. As soon as she had swallowed it, she started to cough.

Link quickly sat her up, stopping the cough. "You okay?"

Zelda nodded. "I'm feeling a little better all ready."

The boy smiled. "That's good. Navi, what's the second medicine? You know, the one to heal her lip."

"The lips of a Hylian boy hero," Navi answered simply.

Link jumped up. "Wha-what?"

"Just kidding," Navi laughed. "I would never let you kiss her! The real medicine is the sap from a Deduku Tree. There's one over there. I'll go collect it for you." Navi took a Deku nut shell she found on the forest floor and flew over to the tree.

Link scooted closer to Zelda. "Did Skull Kid do this to you?" he asked, concerned.

"I-I don't know," the princess answered. "I dropped your ocarina while you were away so I went to pick it up when I was knocked out. I woke up and was alone."

Link's eyes grew cold. "I'll get Skull Kid for this tomorrow. But today…I hope you'll be able to see the fireflies with me." He smiled nervously at her.

"I'm sure I'll be able to," she assured him, smiling weakly.

Navi then flew up to them with the Deduku Tree sap. "Here you go, Link," she said, handing him the Deku nut full of sap. "Gently rub it on her wounds."

Link stuck his finger in the sap. "Ew, it's sticky!" he complained. He then leaned forward and gently applied the sap to Zelda's wounded lip. "I'm sorry if that hurt."

Zelda instantly felt better. "Thanks for your help, Navi and Link," she said.

"You're welcome," the fairy responded. "You should be able to see the fireflies with Link now." Navi looked downcast.

"Oh, it's getting late now!" Link exclaimed.

"Yeah, I better go get ready. I look horrible," Zelda said.

**Author's Note: The song Mido sang is to the tune of K.K. Slider from Animal Crossing's song "K.K. Aria".**


	4. The Summer Harvest Festival

Chapter 4 – The Summer Harvest Festival

An hour had elapsed before the great banquet was ready. All the Kokiri, fairies, and Link and Zelda gathered around the large wooden table in the middle of the forest. Delicious smelling pots of food covered the table.

"These dishes took forever," Saria announced to everyone. "So you better not waste a drop!"

Link reached for the mashed potatoes when Mido pulled the bowl away from him, causing his chin to land in his soup. Mido and his friend snickered.

"Hey!" Zelda exclaimed crossly. "That's not funny, Mido!"

"Oh, sorry, princess," Mido said sarcastically.

"Hey, you give Zelda a real apology!" Link demanded, drying his chin.

"Why should I?" Mido challenged. He reached over and swiped the last chicken wing that Zelda was reaching for.

"Mido, stop being such a meany! Maybe that's why no one likes you!" Saria exclaimed, pointing her fork at the bully.

A wave of guilt washed over Mido. "Fine, I'll stop," he grumbled, slumping in his chair.

Link tapped Zelda on the shoulder. "You can have my chicken wing, Zelda," he told her, holding out his piece of poultry.

Zelda was surprised. "If-if you're sure you don't want it," she stammered.

"I'm positive," Link told her, placing the chicken wing on her plate.

"Thanks," the princess told him with a smile.

"Link should be nice to me," Navi thought jealously. "Oh well, I'll get him someday."

"Aw, that's so sweet!" Saria mused, loud enough for everyone to hear. "My friend has fallen in love…with the princess!"

Both Link and Zelda's faces turned red.

Mido turned to Saria. "You're like a princess to me, Saria," he told her, gazing into her eyes. "Do you wanna watch the fireflies together?"

Saria blushed. "I guess," she replied, pretending to be uninterested.

"Wahoo!" Mido exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air.

After the delicious feast was over, Link and Zelda went for a walk. The sky overhead was darkening and a slight coastal breeze had picked up.

"I had a fun time today, Link," Zelda told her friend. Though she was looking at him, her eyes seemed far off. "I never had this much fun in the castle." She took a seat on the fencing of the sword training place.

Link took a seat next to her. "Don't look so sad, Zelda. At least your father lets you play with me!" he said, trying to comfort her.

"Yeah, but I'm also a target for evil," the princess said soberly. "People are already starting to spread rumors about us."

Link gasped. "I'll slice their heads off!" he declared.

Zelda laughed humorlessly. "I don't think Navi has much of a head."

The boy froze. "Navi? It doesn't seem that she…"

"She's jealous of me, Link," Zelda interrupted solemnly. "She thinks there is something between us. That's why she's trying to break us apart with nasty rumors and humiliating incidents." Her head hung low.

"Is that why she pushed me into you?" Link asked rhetorically, rubbing his chin. "Is Saria working with her?"

Zelda looked thoughtful. "I don't think so. She doesn't seem to be interested in you."

"That's good," Link said, swinging his legs. There was a moment of silence before Link spoke again. "Are _you_ interested in me?" Realizing what he had just said, he slapped his hand over his mouth. "You don't have to answer that!" he cried out.

Just then, a firefly flew by the two, breaking the awkward moment.

"The fireflies have come at last!" they heard Kokiri exclaim.

"Wow, fireflies," Zelda marveled, following them with her eyes. She turned to see that a number of them had perched themselves on Link's hat. "Link, they like you!" she giggled.

Impa presently walked up to the two. "Hello, Princess. Link," she greeted with a bow.

Link jumped up. "Princess Link?!!" he exclaimed.

Zelda laughed. "No, Link, she's greeting both of us!"

The boy scratched his head. "Oh…funny way to put it."

"So will you two be alright?" Impa asked.

"We'll be fine," Zelda replied.

Link drew his sword. "I'll protect Zelda!" he proclaimed heroically.

Impa grinned. "Then she has no use of her bodyguard now," the Sheikah said. Then she walked away.

At this time, fireflies had surrounded the village.

"This is really beautiful," Zelda admired. "Better than Hyrulian fireworks."

Link looked surprised. "Really? That's odd. Anyways, my hiney is getting sore from sitting here!" He jumped off the fencing, back on his feet.

The princess laughed. "Too much information!" She, too, got back on her feet. Then she stared up at the sky. "I don't see any Golden Moon."

On the ledge in front of the entrance to the Lost Woods sat Mido and Saria.

"Those fireflies are actually kinda cool," Mido admitted.

"They are," Saria agreed. Then she turned to face the Kokiri boy. "Mido, why are you always picking on Link?"

"'Cause he's an outsider," Mido answered, crossing his arms.

"Mido, I know you don't really hate Link," Saria said softly. "You were just jealous. For no reason." Mido looked ashamed. "But you don't need to be jealous," the green-head continued. "Because Link has Princess Zelda."

Mido looked down at his feet. "You're right. I'll try to be nicer to Link," he said quietly.

Saria smiled. She gently placed her hand in his.

Suddenly Mido jumped up. "Oh! Wanna hear a song I wrote for you?"

Bright-eyed Saria nodded.

As Mido broke out in song, Navi was rummaging through Zelda's luggage in Link's house.

"Navi, I know the fireflies are out but this will only take a second," the fairy told herself. She started throwing things out of Zelda's suitcase. "Let's see, dresses, dresses, sketch pad with drawings of Link, bunny hood (ugh), ooh! A diary! I'll take this and read it later!" She took the diary and flew out.

After Mido and finished his song and Saria had raved about how much she liked it, the green-haired Kokiri got an idea.

"Mido, can you wait her for a sec?" she asked.

"Okay…what for?" Mido asked.

Saria stood up. "I'm gonna spark some romance!" With that being said, she dashed away.

Link and Zelda were sitting on the fencing again, watching the fireflies light up the evening. As they stared up at the sky, they didn't notice Saria sneak behind them and hide behind the house.

"I still don't see any Golden Moon," Link grumbled. "Navi probably lied. And why would the Golden Moon even come?"

The princess sighed. "My father told me that it would come and shine upon me when I can tell who the future prince of Hyrule will be," she replied. "I don't know how true that is…"

Link blushed. "Could it come tonight?" he wondered in his thoughts.

"But enough of those foolish tales," Zelda said. "How is your sword training going?"

Link hopped off the fence. "Awesome!" he replied, drawing his sword. "I learned a new move! It's called the Helm Splitter!"

"Ooh, can I see?" Zelda asked, excited.

"Okay," Link replied. He neared a gossip stone and jumped over it while slashing the top of it.

"Hey!" the gossip stone exclaimed. "Wanna hear some gossip? Link is sweet on Zelda!"

At this time, Saria had moved closer to them and hid behind a fence near them.

Link jumped back. "Wha-what?" His face was extremely red.

"Stop pretending you aren't!" the gossip stone exclaimed. Then it shut off.

Link rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Um…"

Zelda slid off the fence and came up behind the boy. "Link?" she asked quietly.

The boy whirled around. "I'm sorry, Zelda!" he cried.

"Why?" the young princess asked, confused.

Link sniffed. "Ever since I met you I liked you," he began quietly. "You were so nice and fun to be with and free spirited. You still are. You're the bestest friend I've ever had."

Zelda smiled bashfully. "Thank you. You're the bestest friend I ever had, too. You're so funny and kind and Linkish." She took a step closer to him.

Link laughed. "What's Linkish?"

"The best way to describe your wonderful personality," Zelda replied simply.

Link rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I'm not that special…"

"Yeah you are!" the princess protested. "You're special to me! You're my best friend!"

Link took a step back. "But you don't get it, Zelda! You shouldn't wanna be my friend!" he cried.

Zelda looked confused. "Why not?"

"Because," Link began, taking a deep breath. "I'm in love with you."

Zelda was shocked but slightly happy. "Re-really?"

Link looked down at his boots. "Yeah, I'm sorry," he replied, ashamed.

Zelda's next actions surprised Link completely. He expected her to slap him, but instead the princess wrapped her arms around the boy and clung to him. "You don't have to apologize! The truth is…I love you too, Link! Ever since I met you!" she admitted.

Link's eyes grew wide.

Zelda let go of the boy and took a step back. "That's why we should just be friends until we grow up," she told him.

Link smiled. "Right. Friend?" He stretched out his hand.

A smile spread across the princess' face. "Friends."

This was the perfect opportunity for Saria. She was hiding behind the fence that Link had his back to. Smiling craftily, she reached her arms through the fence and gently gave Link a push. This caused Link to collide into Zelda and kiss her on the lips. Both princess and hero were completely shocked.

From a small distance away, Navi was watching. Not having seen that Saria had pushed Link, she was outraged. "That horrible fickle Link! He did it without me pushing him to humiliate him! I don't care if the Great Deku Tree told me to protect him! I hate him!"

A passing-by firefly commented, "What uncontrollable anger!"

Navi tried swatting it but it dodged and flew away laughing. "Ugh! I can't bear to watch this!" She angrily fluttered away, plotting against the princess.

It was about this time when Link jerked away from Zelda. "I'm so sorry!" he cried.

"Don't worry, I know it's not your fault," Zelda told him, shrugging. "I saw Saria running away."

Suddenly, a bright, golden light shown on them from the sky. They both were shocked to find where the light was coming from. There was the Golden Moon, hanging low in the sky.

Zelda gasped. "I knew it! I knew you were the one!"

Link blushed. The two then realized that the whole village was watching them.

"Aw, how cute!" Saria exclaimed. "I knew this would happen!"

Link stepped up. "Yeah, 'cause you pushed me into her!" he exclaimed angrily.

"Oh, well, if you don't like Zelda…" Saria began teasingly.

"I do like her!" Link yelled. The crowd gasped. "She's my best friend!"

Zelda smiled. "You're my best friend, too, Linky." She leaned over and kissed his cheek.


End file.
